


How Did They Meet? (Germany and North Italy)

by Rose_Airheart



Series: How did they meet? [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action, Adventure, Gen, Not very much romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Airheart/pseuds/Rose_Airheart
Summary: This story will go into how Germany and North Italy met and how their relationship continues.Note: I decided to put all of the characters I could think of just in case. This work doesn't revolve around romance by the way!





	How Did They Meet? (Germany and North Italy)

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. 
> 
> Please comment and heart this! Thanks for reading :D

Our story will start a very long time ago, back when the Holy Roman Empire was still around.

 

_The Year 870_

_HRE's point of view._

 

I sat down at my coffee table and sighed. Today was going to be another boring day, in this boring household. Austria would come back today, so that would be a pleasant change. I've missed the beautiful piano music that he plays every morning. It seems to remind me that today will be a little bit better. Ms. Hungary would look happier and have a  higher tone to her voice.

 

"Hello HRE! Here's lunch~" Ms. Hungary sang coming from the kitchen. That's a really good smell... I think it's... Wait. I can't identify it. What is that smell!? 

 

Ms. Hungary placed some weird limp thing with red sauce in front of me.

 

 "Vhat is that?" I asked her, frowning. That looked disgusting as hell. I put in my fork and it fell right off, apparently it's weak, unlike me! Ms. Hungary stared at me as if I was crazy. "That's not how you do it." she said, "You hold your fork correctly for one thing. After that you stick it in and twist it around, it gets the pasta on." I nodded and did what she told me and put it in my mouth. I took out the fork and laid it down. 

 

What... Was this wonderful food? The sauce tasted like tomatoes, the limp "thing" was bland but chewy. When it's combined with the sauce, it is absolutely delicious! 

 

"Vhat is this thing?" I asked, pointing at the limp thing. "That's called a noodle, and this is a specific kind of noodle. This is a spaghetti noodle made from wheat. It comes from a part of Italy I'm not sure of, but Spain sent it over as a small gift. The sauce is made from tomatoes and basil, and when the noodle and the sauce are together it makes pasta!" she answered.

 

"Okay but... Vhy did you make it?" 

"You don't know?"

"Know vhat?"

"Oh! A country named North Italy is coming to stay with us for a while as a servant. Austria never told you?"

"Obviously not!" I sighed. Austria never told me anything. The only thing he was good at was music, that was the only way he could communicate. 

"Sorry about that. Vell... It's name is North Italy, but everyone calls him Italy. He used to be part of the Roman Empire until it broke up and disappeared. Don't be mean to it, okay?"

"Vhy do you keep referring to the country as it?"

"I don't know it's gender yet!" 

"Okay then. Vell, I am off. Thank you for the meal Ms. Hungary."

"Your velcome!"

 

I quickly left the dinning room to go to my bed. How could Austria not tell me? ME!? The person who lives in his household this important information. Ugh. Well I hope it better be ready for me, as I have never been taken captive, for I am strong! I sat down and waited for Austria to arrive with his pitiful servant.

 

What I saw next when I heard the door open, I fell in love with at first site.


End file.
